My Little Pony : The Fanfiction
by ThoseAnimeLovers
Summary: Taking place after Twilight became the alicorn she was made after proving worthy of herself, she now lives in CanterLot but deeply misses her friends. But they still continue to have adventures, not matter how far they are separated, they can never be kept far apart forever. (WARNING: This is ongoing, the only time I will end this is to start another season of this.)


_ Welcome to my fanfiction,I must warn you, this is my very first one and later chapters may or may not be suitable to your tastes. If you hate MLP:FiM, or any other MLP, why did you come here? Anyways, please review this and tell me what I must and must not change. Thank You!_

** Twilight Sparkle sighed, her purple and pink mane brushing the floor as she lay on her bed in the Princess's castle. She calmly looked out the window the Princess of the Night, Princess Luna raised the moon slowly**,**her flowing dark mane sparkled like the stars she arose. Twilight wished she'd had a special duty to Equestria, but for now she was just plain old Twilight Sparkle, only difference was her title, of Princess.**

Monday, Day One Week One. About 9:17 a.m.

She looked out as the Princess of the Night finished raising the moon, which climbed up slowly like the ticking of a clock hand. Twilight lay her head on her plush pillow, she missed Pony Ville, she missed Rainbow Dash, she missed Pinkie Pie, Rarity , Spike , Flutter Shy and Apple Jack. Twilight shook her head, she was a princess now, it was silly to think such thoughts. She was of high standards now, a true princess. But it felt wrong, she'd rather be the Unicorn she used to be, where life was simpler. But Twilight just sighed, she tucked in her wings and rolled on her side pulling her sheets up to her eyes. She shut them and the world then went black.

Upon awakening two servant ponies, waiting there with Twilight's breakfast and formal attire for the day. Twilight motioned for them to set it down and to set the food by the night stand near the door. The sunlight filtered through her curtains, Princess Celestia out on her balcony, her flowing mane of many colors standing out from the sky of blue and white. Twilight got up, she ate quickly and dressed. The clothing felt so heavy to her, so unnecessary. She sighed and picked up her head, her mane ruffled and came into sync with her neck. She opened her doors and royal guards decorated the halls to either side to her. Twilight breathed slowly, it was all normal. This was her life now.

She walked into the library, suddenly greeted by a joyous chorus of giggles and laughter, Pinkie Pie's cannon went off and streamers fell around her like helpless leaves in strong winds. Apple Jack's southern drawl welcoming to her ears and Rainbow Dash's loud voice and Flutter Shy's barely noticeable welcome. Twilight laughed and leapt at them, shedding her attire like it was merely a cocoon. Rarity gasped, "Those were your ceremonial robes! And you just dumped them here? No wonder they're all dull and unpolished!" Twilight laughed, "It's ok Rarity!" Rarity just realized herself and blushed turning away to chat with a guard. Pinkie Pie greeted her happily, "It's been like, FOREVER since we last saw you! We were all in Pony Ville lumping around and suddenly I got this great idea to come to you and visit!Pri-" Pinkie Pie was cut off by Apple Jack, "Princess Celestia thought it was a great idea to come visit ya'll 'cause you were all moping around!" Rainbow Dash nodded, "And I thought it would be a opportunity to meet the Wonder Bolts! Maybe show 'em my moves and wow them with a sonic Rain Boom, ya know the regular." Twilight Laughed, "I am just so happy to see all of you!" Twilight pulled them all in for a hug and Pinkie Pie gasped, "You know what would be perfect for this? CUPCAKES!" Out of seemingly nowhere Pinkie pulled out a dozen cupcakes and everyone got some.

At that moment The two Princesses walked in, their tallness breath taking with their imposing form. Everyone bowed including Twilight. "Oh, please everyone stand up, it is not necessary to bow to us." Princess Celestia informed them, and Princess Luna nodded, her eyes serious and contradicting though. Apple Jack stood up, "We'd just like to thank y'all for letting us visit our friend Twilight!" Princess Luna chuckled, "It was our pleasure." Princess Celestia nodded. "Well we must be on our way." Twilight looked at everyone. This was seemingly the perfect day."Hey, maybe we can all go to the spa? I heard Canter Lot has great spa's!" Rarity's voice broke the silence and everyone looked at her, "If you think I'm geting into one of those big fancy tubs, count me OUT!" Dash exclaimed.

An hour later everyone sat in their own hot tubs, the workers pouring in soothing salts and steam floted around the room, the wisping tendrils floating around the pony's as if to grab them. Rarity was just sighing and Dash stood there, stiff and unknowing what to do, as for Pinkie, she played with the bubbles and Flutter Shy just sat in there, barely anything in her tub. Twilight chatted with Spike as the others all caught up. "How is the Library without me?" She asked Spike, Spike seemingly staring at Rarity watching her every move as normal. "Hello-o-o?" Twilight exclaimed and Spike jumped, "Wha- huh?" Twilight Laughed and SPike chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Twilight Just looked at him, it had been so long since he had seen any of them, she was just happy to be with them again, even if it was only for a day.


End file.
